Where Are Your Hands? YoshikixMiyavi
by Aoishii
Summary: Miyavi is horny and… oh no!... they’ve run out of condoms! Not as crackish as it sounds I swear! YAOI, Yoshiki/Miyavi.


Title: "Where Are Your Hands

**Title: ****_"Where Are Your Hands?"_**  
**Author**: **gakuhailove**  
**Rating:** _NC-17_  
**Warnings:**_ nothing but Boy-Lovin' and bad language_  
**Band/Pairing:** _Yoshiki (S.K.I.N./X Japan) x Miyavi (S.K.I.N./Solo) __**Established**_  
**Summary: ****_Miyavi is horny and… oh no!... they've run out of condoms!!_**  
**Note:** **_This has gotta be the longest sex scene I've ever written… _**

Miyavi awoke to the pleasant sensation of fingers trailing across his bare abdomen. Tracing invisible patterns against the warm, firm skin, causing the guitarist to let out a purr of delight. Miyavi heard a chuckle come from behind him at the sound and the fingers were retracted. "Wherez 'ur hans?" he mumbled, his voice still slurred from sleep. Hearing another laugh he rolled onto his back and turned his head towards the other man sharing the bed, a slight groggy scowl attached to his face.

"You look so adorable" Yoshiki muttered as he lent in for a kiss. Miyavi moaned as the drummers lips embraced his own and Yoshiki took this chance to thrust his tongue suggestively into the others warm mouth. One of the drummer's hands trailed down Miyavi's body to wrap his fingers around the others half-hard member and give it a rough tug. The guitarist's gasp turned into a throaty moan and he thrust his hips lazily against the others fist. Miyavi's breath hitched again as Yoshiki's hand brushed the sensitive piercing on the underside of his erection.

"Y…Yoshiki" he panted lightly as he leaned over to capture the other's lips with his own priced ones. Miyavi moaned as Yoshiki continued to pump him slowly, pausing to drag the pad of his thumb across the slit every few strokes. "Please…" Miyavi gasped as he tried to hold back the moans that were threatening to escape.

"Please what?" the drummer asked knowing perfectly well what it was that the other wanted. Miyavi mumbled something and gasped loudly as Yoshiki tightened his grip on the guitarist's member slightly. "You'll have to speak up." He teased and leaned in to kiss the other's neck.

"I need you… Inside… NOW!" the younger growled desperately and raked his short nails down Yoshiki's back causing the older man to moan at the slightly painful but entirely pleasurable feeling. Breaking contact with Miyavi's erection he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table and fumbled around trying to find a condom.

"Fuck" he cursed as he realised that they had used the last of them the night before and turned back to the other "We're out of condoms" he informed the other with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Screw the condoms. We know we're both clean and it's not like he haven't done it without them before" Miyavi growled out before taking the bottle of lube from the older man's hand and moving to straddle him causing their erections to brush together tantalizingly. Un-capping the lube, Miyavi proceeded to coat the other's erect member and lifted himself up. Just as he was about to push down and sheath Yoshiki inside him he felt warm hands on his hips.

"Are you sure you want to do that without preparation?" the elder asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Miyavi just rolled his eyes and thrust sharply down, gritting his teeth at the burning sensation that the action caused. The drummer moaned and arched his hips before gripping Miyavi's hips tighter and forcing himself not to move.

"Fuck" Miyavi whimpered as he slumped forward and clung to Yoshiki, waiting until the pain had reduced to a dull ache before lifting his hips again and starting a slow rhythm.

"I… told you that… you shouldn't do… that" Yoshiki panted letting out a moan of pleasure every few words. Miyavi just nipped at the other's neck harshly, making the elder arch up into the sensation and hit his prostate on that thrust.

"Fucking hell" Miyavi cursed as white flooded his vision for a brief moment then pushed himself up and off of the other only to lay on his back next to the older man. "Fuck me like this" he told Yoshiki as he grasped the others arm and tugged on it telling the other to re-enter him. Yoshiki chuckled slightly and positioned himself above the guitarist before entering him again with agonizing slowness. Miyavi whimpered and tried to make the drummer move faster by wrapping his legs around his waist and trying to thrust upwards only to have his hips held down.

"We'll do this my way" Yoshiki warned as he grasped the other mans wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Once he was all the way in Yoshiki took a moment to lean down and nip at the younger's collar bone before pulling out and starting a slow rhythm, just brushing the others prostate with each inward thrust. They continued this rhythm until Miyavi started to struggle against the hand holding him down.

"Damnit Yo-chan! Let me touch you!" the younger demanded and a strained voice. The drummer took pity on him and released his wrists; also wanting the fell of the others hands on his skin. As soon as they were free Miyavi's hands found their way to Yoshiki's nipples, and he rolled the taut buds between his calloused fingers, electing a groan of delight from the blonde. As they both moved closer to release the pace sped up and louder moans found their way into the otherwise quiet room. Miyavi' hands dropped to his side and began to clutch at the black sheets below him as Yoshiki leaned down to capture the younger's lips with his own.

"Y…Yo-cha…n… I'm gonna…" the guitarist managed to get out before he was silenced with another passionate kiss as their pace became erratic, more sloppy kisses being pressed to the side of the younger's neck so that Yoshiki could hear the wonderful sounds the guitarist was making. Suddenly Miyavi shouted out his lovers name and the warm stickiness on their stomachs was accompanied by the feeling of the younger's inner walls contracting around him. Just a few thrusts into that blissfully tight heat later Yoshiki was also spilling his seed deep within the other.

After they had both ridden out their orgasms the drummer slumped forward on top of the exhausted guitarist, briefly regaining his breath before rolling to the side and pulling from the other, making them both moan at the sensation of their sensitive bodies brushing against one another. Miyavi, being the younger of the two, recovered first and made his way to the bathroom that joined to their room, returning a few moments later with a damp washcloth to clean them both up. After they were both clean he tossed the wet rag in the general direction of the bathroom before curling up around the drummer.

"Sleeeeeeeppy" he whined as he snuggles into the crook of his lover's arm, making Yoshiki chuckle slightly.

"Well let's go to sleep then" he suggested and closed his eyes, whispering a sweet 'I love you' into the others ear and getting a mumbled reply in turn and with that they both fell back into a peaceful slumber that would only be disrupted hours later by the annoying sound of Yoshiki's alarm, signalling that it was time for them both to get up and ready for a day at the studio.


End file.
